Njerpez
Njerpez, sometimes known as 'those annoying men in red' or 'archery targets', are the raiders from the east. According to the lore, they most frequently attack the Kaumolainen; however, their camps can be found all over the Unreal World. They are armed with iron weapons, as well as ranged weapons, making them a large threat to new players. Njerpez can be encountered by themselves, wandering around the world map, and this is the most common way of finding them. However, it is also possible to encounter large roving bands of Njerpez, which are very dangerous. Njerpez are not armoured as of v.3.19-3.20 , they are wearing standard fur, leather and cloth clothing + Lamellar armor. They often wield axes, spears and swords and bows , usually the Njerpezilais scimitar. Njerpez camps are shown with a 'three tent' icon on the world map. As of v3.12b, the Njerpez have their own area of influence, by default purple, which is in the far eastern portion of the map. Camps spawn outside of the Njerzpez territory and can appear anywhere on the world map. Njerpez villages and camps are sometimes fortified with a wall of fences, and have their own shops. There are rarely saunas in them. Inside the villages, you can find Njerpez craftsmen, maidens and housewives, in addition to Njerpez warriors. All NPCs in the area will attack on sight, even usually passive ones such as foreign traders. If the player manages to kill all Njerpez of a village or camp the zone of influence will vanish. Note that some roaming Njerpez may be associated to a camp or village. If the player killed all Njerpez in a camp and the area is still purple on the culture map there usually is one (or more) roaming Njerzpez left to kill. Njerpez villages, like other villages, can have pens containing domestic animals. Like in most other southern villages, the only animals that do not show up in these pens are reindeer. These animals obviously cannot be purchased, but once the village has been cleared out of its occupants, the player can deal with these animals as they wish. Njerpez hunting Njerpez hunting is a popular sport activity among Unreal World players. If you are going on a Njerpez hunt you will want to be well equipped. Mail or iron armor is recommended, although it can be rather heavy so you may want to forgo such weighty items in favour of increased mobility and less skill degradation. A powerful bow and a large supply of arrows is very useful too. For a melee weapon, a battlesword or something similarly high-powered is a good choice. As Njerpez often pack bows, a roundshield and a one-handed weapon may be a better idea. Njerpez hunting can be rather profitable, as they often carry valuable weapons. If you are starving, you can butcher and eat your prey as well. If you possess a high stealth skill, you may be able to sneak up on a Njerpez warrior from behind (or while he is sleeping) by paying close attention to the direction he's facing and moving accordingly to stay outside of his field of vision. Being humans, they have far less awareness of their surroundings than your usual prey of wild animals, and rely entirely on sight and hearing to spot you. It's possible to get close enough for a melee attack this way, or merely to loose an arrow at close range for a very accurate shot. Neither of these are guaranteed to strike vital areas, but they will be solid hits. Encountered Njerpez are sometimes neutral in the new v3. 19-3.20 update As of v3.19-3.20, some lone Njerpez will not immediately act aggressively. They may swear at you to warn that you are too close to them, or they may simply run away upon seeing you. If you attack first or get too close, however, they will become aggressive and attempt to kill you. It is also possible that a Njerpez warrior will flee during a fight, even if he is winning decisively. Category:NPC